Si Doitsu fuera mujer
by dekatsuki-inuchika
Summary: Una mañana Lud despertò sintiendose algo diferente,claro,¡era mujer¡.Que harà cuando Prusia lo vea?,pero eso no es todo, ese dìa Italia viene de visita mal sumari, leanlo, los capitulos se iràn haciendo largos.
1. Chapter 1

Para él había empezado como un día cualquiera, se levantó de la cama, aunque sentía una pesadez en el pecho muy extraña. Abrió las ventanas y pensó que quizás sería un día duro de pasar. Y tranquilamente se dirigió al baño….y su vaso de agua cayó al piso con un sonido sordo.

En el espejo..ahí..no podía ser..era ..él?.Movió una mano y luego hizo gestos con la cara, era todo tan…confuso..seguro era un sueño, ¿Qué más podía ser?.No. Era una pesadilla, él..era..mujer!!!!????....

Se vio el pecho, estaba muy bien dotada, se vio las piernas, eran largas y bien formadas; se vio el cuerpo y casi parecía una modelo, era una rubia despampanante de ojos azules, con el cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura, y unos ojos azules más femeninos. Era todo tan confuso.. y sin saber que hacer en ese momento, empezó a sacar algunas ropas de chicas que tenía para las damas del haceo.

Volvió al espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su falda y esa blusa sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Combinándole todo en unos lindos tonos marrones. No se había atrevido a hablar, pero cuando lo hiciera se iba a sorprender. Y entonces vio su cabello, como mujer se le había olvidado eso. No tenía nada con que amarrarlo o algo..y en eso recordó vagamente que tenía una diadema negra guardada en las cosas de su madre, fue rápidamente a esas cajas y sin problemas la halló. Se puso el artefacto para el cabello haciéndose todo para atrás, y aunque fuera en aquel momento una mujer muy deseable, su frustración lo vencería tarde o temprano. Estaba decidido a investigar el porqué de ese fenómeno tan raro…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se levantó Gil esa mañana muy alegre, se lavó los dientes mientras se veía en el espejo muy sonriente, "Vaya, pero que guapo amanecí hoy". Bajó las escaleras, pero de pronto observó que Ludwig no estaba por ahí, así que volvió a subir. -Oe¡ ,west¡ que te has quedado dormido¡.-

Pero cuando entró al cuarto no vio a su west por ningún lado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la rubia despampanante que tenía al frente .-West¡, invitaste a una mujer y no me invitaste?¡.-

Se acercó luego pícaramente a la chica. -hallò, ¿west te dejó solita?..-

Se quedó atónito por un momento, no se esperaba la llegada tan repentina de su west. A decir verdad se le había olvidado que eso podía pasar, viviendo en la misma casa, ¿cómo no iba a pasar?.La chica rubia no daba señales de estar asustada, sólo le dirigía una mirada extraña a Prusia, Ludwig quería decirlo, lo pensaba todo,:"Gil, no se que me pasó, ahora soy una chica, ayúdame, y no me toques, y..".Pero su cuerpo de chica sólo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido, decir: -ay..Gil..ayúdame…-y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano hundiendo la cara en su cuello ,como una verdadera chica en crisis. Todo lo sentía, sintió que le dolía el busto, no podía abrazar bien. Y sintió miedo de escucharse a si mismo, sintió alivio de que su voz no fuera varonil, sintió pena de que su hermano lo viera así sintió nervios porque en cualquier momento llegaría Italia y no quería que lo viera así. Y pensó, que las mujeres..sienten de más.

El chico rió ante la reacción de la chica, y luego la sentó en la cama para mirar por todo el cuarto.-e-espérame, si?, ahora vuelvo. -Bajó de nuevo a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni..en ningún lado. Volvió a donde la rubia y murmuró:-no encuentro a mi hermano¡..maldiciòn¡¡.-

Se sentó muy derecho en la cama; nótese sus dos grandes y nuevos premios femeninos, y cuando Gil estuvo de regreso hizo un esfuerzo para tomar el control de aquel cuerpo, y le dirigió una de esas miradas fijas, serias y severas que sólo el mismo Alemania sabía dirigir.

-Gil..-dijo, Y fue bueno saber que su voz conservaba aquel tono autoritario y formal.

-..hermano…¿Qué no me reconoces?...soy yo..Alemania, te digo que me ayudes.-Y entonces en sus ojos se reflejó cierta tristeza y confusión. Todavía no daban las 11:00 am y ya resentía el cambio.-¿porqué me volví una chica?.-Fue hasta ese momento que la reacción femenina ganó más fuerza y se puso de pie de un salto viendo ahora a Gil con ojos llorosos, caminó hacia la ventana sintiendo por primera vez el movimiento de caderas, se sentía incómodo. Muy vacío de abajo y pesado de arriba. Se había equivocado al conseguir la falda, que era en realidad un pantalón al cual habían transformado en un intento de falda y había quedado muy corto. Y aunque tenía unas piernas seductoras, vio por la ventana hacia afuera con aire nostálgico. La luz de la mañana hechizaba a la hermosa chica con mirada seria.-¿cómo pasó esto?..-Alcanzó a decir en un susurro mientras se abrazaba de la estrecha cintura.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por dejar reviws. N_n**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El italiano esta vez se había levantado temprano, iba por la calle en la hermosa mañana,' esta vez si llegaré temprano" ,pensó. Siempre era el alemán quien iba a visitarlo, pero ahora, le tocaba a el; tan contento como siempre llegó a casa de Alemania-ahh..pero que bonito día¡¡.-dijo para si con su tono de siempre, pero por alguna razón sentía que ese no sería un día normal…claro, quizás era por que ahora el estaba tocando la puerta y Doitsu no ,si , debía ser eso. Tocó la puerta tres o cuatro veces.-buenos días¡¡¡.-saludó incluso antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-W-west?¡¡ e-eres tu?..-el peliblanco abrió mucho los ojos observando a la muchacha, y se dio cuenta de que aun siendo mujer, su hermano seguía siendo como siempre: mas alta que él.

-e-espera..como pasó esto?..-y entonces escuchó que tocaban la puerta, era Italia, y ahora todo era tan confuso..sacudió a Ludwig(o debería decir: ludwina?) por los hombros agitado.

-hombre¡¡estás..n-no estás en condiciones¡.-luego le respondió a Italia: -e-enseguida bajo a abrirte¡¡espera un momento¡¡.-Y esto último lo dijo tan fuerte que hasta en suiza lo pudieron haber escuchado.

-Hombre¡ piensa, ¿Qué hacemos?.-

Fue sacudido y reconocido por su hermano, fue atontado por la llegada de Italia, y estaba confuso por que no entendía la razón exacta de cómo fue que se hizo una chica:¿magia? ,¿ciencia?, ¿ilusión óptica? .Quien sabe; se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Gil, y empezó a responder las preguntas, aunque sólo dijera:-s-si amo a Italia..-Y a la chica le dio un paro cardiaco.

-b-b-bueno, primero..-"tengo que bajar y decirle a Italia lo que me pasó pedirle que me ayude..".En cambio dijo:-tengo que buscar algo más decente que ponerme..-"ropa?¡".-y Gil...no le digas a Italia que soy yo..tengo que hacerlo solo..-"cuando eres mujer..¿te contradices demasiado..¿".

La rubia miró a su hermano, lo tomó por los hombros y con más fuerza lo sacudió exasperada.-¿Y ahora que?¡,justo hoy llega temprano?¡,tengo que cambiarme¡.-

Se le olvidó por un instante que era una chica y empezó a desvestirse apurada,(no tenía brasier , las damas del haceo no dejan sus ropas íntimas.)y cuando quedó semidesnuda agarro una almohada para cubrirse el pecho (aunque Gil ya lo hubiera visto todo)y empezó a buscar cosas en los cajones muy apurada.

-ayúdame ayúdame¡.- decía mientras salía por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Gil en busca de algo que le quedara.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, perdón por tardarme en subir n_n, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a animarme a seguir escribiendo, gracias¡¡ gracias¡¡**

**Lud: -_-u **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El italiano esperó alegremente en la puerta mirando el bello y fresco bosque, pensando que quizás el buen alemán le guardaba alguna sorpresa, siempre se tardaba cuando le hacía regalos, así que ansioso siguió parado afuera de la casa.

Mientras tanto, al peliblanco le dio un derrame nasal, aun y que fuera su hermano, su cuerpo era un muy buen dotado cuerpo femenino, lo vio atónito cómo se quitaba la blusa y después de quedarse con un paro un momento, reaccionó: -o-oe¡¡¡,t-ten más cuidado de cubrirte w-west¡, no olvides que ahora eres una chica..-y esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo débil (claro, tenía que ser hombre).Y siguió a la chica a su habitación. Pero entonces recordó al italiano, y bajó por las escaleras a toda velocidad, de verdad tenía nervios, no sabía que pensaría Italia cuando viera a Ludwig, o..Ludwina?. Se empezaba a preocupar por su hermano, que terrible eso de ser mujer de pronto..así como así. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y abrió de par en par para ver a un ansioso Feliciano viendo el bosque.-I-Italia.., llegas temprano-expresó algo nervioso mientras daba un rápido vistazo por las escaleras.-p-pasa por favor .-

El italiano entró muy alegre, como siempre -¿Dónde está Doitsu?.-preguntó. Y como si nada fue y se sentó en el sillón más cercano viendo las paredes.

-s-si..W-west..enseguida baja Italia, es que..el muy flojo se levantó algo..raro esta mañana.-

Por su parte ,la rubia buscaba desesperada algo que ponerse, y fue entonces que lo vio..como por un extraño milagro..eran…unas pantis y un brasier¡¡¡(y que hacían en la habitación de Gil?). Sin dudarlo fue y los tomó, se los probó, y por si fuera poco, le quedaban perfecto¡¡,que extraño..Rápidamente se puso una de las camisetas más pequeñas de Gil, y se probó una de las antiguas faldas medio cortas de su madre, todo perfecto..ahora..ya no había problema…claro, si de ropa hablamos. S e acomodó nuevamente el cabello y se dispuso a bajar, esperando que el italiano comprendiera su situación y no fuera a pasar …lo que fuera que pasara, algo no le agradaba.

**Aru¡¡gracias por sus post¡¡¡ n_n Lud y yo les estamos muy agradecidos¡¡¡**

**Lud: dirás tu -_-u**

**Andy: ok ok , como digas, después les contestaré bien los reviews, por ahora debo esperar a conectarme a la hora correcta n_nU.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Con toda esa indecisión no sabía que hacer, le dolía todo, empezó a sentir cierta tensión en las muñecas y los tobillos..¿que era esa sensación?, era como una mezcla de sentimientos raros y tan extraños, eran nervios, miedo, frustración…para nada el debía ser una mujer, no..algo debió haber estado mal, seguro era un mal sueño…pero..todo estaba ahí, la realidad era completamente diferente; El en verdad era una chica…y si, si tenía esos pechos grandes que ni siquiera se había atrevido a ver. Bajó el primer escalón, dudoso de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no se ocultaría..no…el era un HOMBRE, bueno, por dentro debía ser hombre no?, ya no le quedaba valor para hacer ese tipo de cosas, si sus sentimientos se volvieron tan turbulentos y complicados estando en ese cuerpo redondo y peligroso..¿que acaso seguiría siendo hombre?.

Bajó un poco más, y estaba apunto de quedar a la vista del italiano, ¿Qué pensaría?, sería lo correcto?, en verdad debería hacer eso?.Y quedó al descubierto..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El inocente italiano esperaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala, viendo extrañado al peliblanco tan ansioso y nervioso, le daba igual, en verdad sólo esperaba ver al macho alemán..Esperaba con ansias poder ir corriendo y saltando hacia él gritando "Doitsu¡ Doitsu¡" y abrazarlo como siempre pero…no estaba..en vez de eso vio interesado a la rubia peligrosamente curva que había bajado, era en verdad bella, pero…y Doitsu?.El italiano reaccionó con una sonrisa boba viendo a la muchacha y luego a Gil. –nee Gil-san..quién es ella?.- Y se puso de pie junto a Gil para recibir a la ..dama?.

Mientras tanto, Prusia se quedó boquiabierto, sus mejillas se ruborizaron extrañamente y terminó por darle una clase de escalofrío terrible. Miró atentamente a la chica y en realidad no pensó que en verdad fuera su west, no ,debía ser alguna broma pesada y el pobre de west estaría raptado o secuestrado en algún lugar pero…pero en que estaba pensando?¡¡;sacudió la cabeza levemente para sacar todas esas ideas pervertidas de su cabeza y volver a la realidad, pero aunque no pareciera, esa ya era su realidad, el presente lo había puesto en esa situación difícil de decidir..su cabeza daba vueltas, y cada vez que lo (o la?) miraba le producía una sensación tremendamente espantosa, acaso el…el sentía…cierta excitación por aquella rubia?"no¡ que asco¡" era todo lo que podía pensar. Hasta que reaccionó…

Vio a Lu….Lucka, y luego a Feliciano, hasta que resolvió en responder a las preguntas anteriores.-eh…ella es…pues verás…es nuestra..no..ella es…-

-tu hermana perdida¡¡¡.-concluyó con cierta emoción el castaño .-wohh¡¡, se parece un poco de Doitsu no crees?.-dijo bajo para Gil. El peliblanco se ruborizó al pensar en esto, hasta Italia hallaba un parecido?...eso estaba realmente mal..muy mal…

-eh…claro..es nuestra hermana¡¡s-se llama Lu…cka, Lucka, si…-empezaba a sudar frío.

La rubia se acercó a los otros dos con un rostro inexpresivo, por dentro estaba aterrorizado, tenía miedo de que Italia lo reconociera y lo dejara ,aunque..¿en realidad el italiano haría algo como eso?...

Aun así extendió la mano suavemente para saludarlo.-h-hola..s-soy..Lucka.-

El italiano le sonrió alegre y la saludo entusiasmado, y claro, con su naturaleza coqueta..

-Soy Feliciano , Feliciano Vargas…que gusto en conocerte¡¡puedo decir que en verdad eres bonita?..-

Ludwig sintió una extraña sensación de celos,¿ acaso el italiano le estaba coqueteando?. Lucka externó un sonrojo en las mejillas y con su femenina fuerza alemana le apretó la mano.

-si..gracias..-

. . .

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí otro fic , gracias por dejar reviws, hacen que me sienta apurada a subir, hehe, aunque quizás me tardo un poquito ñ.ñu.**


End file.
